reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
War Horse
thumb|right|300px|The War Horse - Provided By GamerSpawn The is one of the best mounts available in Red Dead Redemption. Its stamina is equal to the Hungarian Half-bred and its speed is nearly as fast as the American Standardbred. Description The War Horse is the strongest and the toughest horse in the game. It may not be as fast as the American Standardbred but it has better stamina and better health. Its health and stamina are equal to the speed of the Hungarian Half-Bred. Its speed is faster than the Hungarian Half-bred and the Kentucky Saddler and is nearly as fast as the American Standardbred. The war horse is a black stallion with a silver mane. It is about the same size as the three other best horses in the game. Due to its exclusivity, it is not required for the Buckin' Awesome achievement/trophy. If the player had the required code to unlock the horse, he would find the deed for the horse in his Satchel. Once the deed is used, the horse will be hitched at a Safehouse or can be summoned with a whistle. If it dies, reselect the deed. The deed remains in the player's satchel and can be re-used indefinitely. Availability The was intended to be exclusive content; codes to "unlock" the mount were provided to buyers of the Limited Edition and through various pre-order incentive programs at certain US and UK retailers. Modders were previously able to unlock it by editing the save file, but Title Update 1.03 has changed this by encrypting the save file. War can be found in Gaptooth Ridge, north of Ridgewood Farm. Trivia *Given its uncommon silver dapple coloration, it's likely that the War Horse is in fact a Rocky Mountain Horse - a breed which was developed in eastern Kentucky at the turn of the 20th century. The basic characteristics of the breed are a medium-sized horse of gentle temperament with an easy-ambling, four-beat gait. This gait made it the horse of choice on the farms and rugged foothills of the Appalachian Mountains. It is a horse for all seasons, capable of pulling the plows in the small fields, working cattle, being ridden bareback, or being hitched to a buggy. Its rugged upbringing makes it a horse that has an easier time dealing with the harsh elements than most others. *The War Horse can be seen in the Outlaws to the End co-op mission "The Kidnapped Girl", where one of the bandits will ride one into Ridgewood Farm. *The War Horse is the same color of black as the Dark Horse which probably means that it's the same breed this is not much of a surprise since both of these horses are the only horses that can't be found in game and only be unlocked. (Pre-order for the War Horse and get low honor for the Dark Horse) Gallery War Horse 1.jpg|The War Horse.|linktext=The War Horse War Horse2.jpg|John is riding the War Horse. War Horse3.jpg|Tougher Then Any Other Horse. War Horse4.jpg|John is riding the War Horse and he is about to jump. War Horse5.jpg War Horse6.jpg|John is shooting while riding the War Horse. Category:Horses Category:Redemption DLC Category:Animals Category:Transport Category:Redemption Transport Category:Redemption Animals